I love you Aqua
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Aqua x Sora one-shot   what if Sora was in love with Aqua?  I swear the story is better then my summary xDD


Aqua sighed as she sat on the paopu tree looking at the sunset. She pulled out her charm and smiled slightly"Ven...Terra,I really miss you guys."

"Aqua!"a voice shouted to turned and saw Sora running at her,she smiled as he came closer"hi sora."

Sora smiled back"heya,whatcha doin?" She chuckled"nothing,just watching the sunset."she sighed

Sora noticed her depressed tone and sat beside her"hey,what's wrong?"he lifted her chin with his finger.

Aqua blushed slightly"nothing!" turning her head hoping he didn't see. He chuckled"come on,you know you can tell me." her blue eyes looked into his as she sighed

"I just...I really miss my friends."she whispered. keeping her eyes casted downwards and her hands folded together.

Sora pulled her into his embrace,she gasped as she felt her back collide with his chest. He rubbed her hair and put his chin on her head"it's okay."

her face flushed slightly as she felt his body heat. Sora just rubbed her hair softly,soothing her. Aqua felt herself melt at the tenderness he was showing.

she suddenly felt tears rolling down her cheeks,Sora must have felt them or something,since he turned her around to look at him.

he gently wiped the tears away"why are you crying?"he asked. Aqua shook her head"I...I don't know really."she felt herself shiver slightly when his blue eyes looked at her.

Sora smiled at her"I like it better when you smile Aqua,so please don't cry."she felt her face heat up"o-okay Sora."

He started leaning in towards her,Aqua gasped softly as his lips landed on hers. She quickly pulled away and out of his arms."Sora!do you even know how much older then you I am?"

Sora blushed"it doesn't matter does it?I mean age is just a number."

Aqua's jaw dropped"b-but what about Kairi?" he smiled and jumped town the tree walking closer to her"Kairi is just a friend."he said softly,not taking his eyes off Aqua.

She stepped back and almost feel off the isle ledge but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. Aqua blushed at the contact"Sora..you can let go now."

He chuckled "I don't want to."Aqua's eyes widened"b-but-"He kissed her again,deeper this time. She felt herself kissing back,she gasped at her own actions.

Sora smirked and sneaked his tongue in her mouth,their tongues dancing together. they pulled away for a breather. Aqua 's hands were shaking,Sora placed his hands on hers"it's okay."

She looked up at him, his blue eyes looking deeply into her,she blushed and pulled herself away,turning from him"U-um,well it's getting late,we should head back."

"Aqua wait."he called,Aqua turned slightly. Sora walked up to her and grabbed her hand and started to run. She gasped as he pulled her along with him

"Sora!"she yelled"where are you taking me?"He stopped right at the boats and smirked"we're going back home." Aqua nodded and started to get in her own but Sora yanked her back

She looked at him confused,Sora smiled and pointed towards his boat"your coming with me."Aqua blushed and shook her head"no no,thats okay."

he pouted"please Aqua!I just wanna sleep with you."he begged.

Aqua's eyes widened"WHAT?"she shrieked,he chuckled"I didn't sex,I meant sleep."

she relaxed"oh.."

Sora smirked"but if it's sex you want then-"

she gasped"NO! no no no... but I don't think we should sleep together either."

"aww why not."he pouted

"because you might try something while I'm sleeping!"she accused

Sora smiled slighty"I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to."

Aqua smiled back"um okay.. I guess."

He jumped"yay!"he picked her up making her shriek and put her in his boat,sitting beside her.

she blushed slightly and turned her head away as he rowed the boat back to shore.

* * *

Sora stopped just beside the shore and helped Aqua out of the boat. She smiled gratefully"thanks Sora."

He grinned"no problem."

They started walking into town together,Aqua stopped suddenly,turning to him"Sora?"

The brunette boy turned towards her,raising an eyebrow"what's wrong?"

She walked up to him,putting her hands on his shoulders,looking him in the eye"I'd like you ask you something."

"okay,what is it?"He replied,looking down at her face

Aqua lifted her head,looking him straight in the eye"I really need you to help me find Ven and Terra."

Sora laughed softly,ruffling her hair"I already planned on doing that."

She gasped,her eyes widening"really?"Her lips curled into a smile"that's great!"

He leaned down,kissing her sweetly,wrapping his arms around her waist,Aqua smiled into his kiss,slowly kissing him back,running her fingers through his brown spikes

Sora pulled her closer,deepening the kiss"mmm Aqua,you taste so sweet."

She giggled and pulled away,swatting him playfully"shush you."

He wrapped his fingers in hers,smiling"you have my promise Aqua,that I will find your friends."

Aqua's cheeks turned red,her eyes shining with gleam"I'm glad."She reached up and brought his face down to hers,capturing his lips with hers

Sora picked her up,twirling her around in circles,She giggled nonstop as he spinned her round and round.

They both fell back on the sand,side by side. Sora rested his head on his hands,staring at her"Aqua?"

She turned over to look at him"hmm?"

Sora scooted closer to her,leaning in until their lips were inches apart"I love you."

The blue haired girl gasped as he took her mouth with his in a sweet passionate lip lock. Aqua pulled back to look at him"I love you too Sora."

And Aqua knew she meant it. She could feel it deep within her. Sora had claimed it and it was forever his.

* * *

**A/N**

**okay,I know what's probably on your minds. why make a couple that is so far apart in age. but if you look at it a different way. Aqua and Sora would make a great couple:)**

**Aqua is still basically a teenager. So I thought I would make a one-shot about this pairing that I support xD**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
